Love and War Mixed
by StallionArab
Summary: What if there was a relationships in a war that would change the world? New character that is filled to the brim with power and can change everything. Khamsin and ?.Also some Negima! pairings.KonoSetsu or Negi and Ausuna.
1. Character Descriptions

**Thanks for choosing to read my story! This is my very first story so plz go easy on me! I will be adding a new character to this manga and she will be a very important person. I've only watched the anime of Shakugan no Shana so if it isn't good plz tell me how to make it better. Thanks for everything! Now buckle on your seatbelt here we go. (Evil glint of eyes)**

…..

Chapter One-Descriptions

Long ago in the Imperial Ostian Palace (before it was destroyed) there was two (not one, the other one is the new person) legendary princesses who bore most unimaginable powers. Both were engaged at young at young ages but one rebelled to the choice while the other undertook the engagement contract and travelled with her destined partner for many years.

….

Princess Asuna – Imperial Twilight Princess

Engaged to – Currently none

Powers – Magic Cancel, Hama no Tsuguri (that's her sword/fan)

….

Princess Jenica Iulia (only Asuna calls her 'Iulia'. Everyone else calls her Jena)

Engaged to - Khamsin Nbh'w

Powers – Shinso/Pureblood Vampire (will be explained below), Siren Singing (Greek Myths),Pactio Card- Musical Destruction (bit like Shirabe with her violin), Shinmeiryuu swordsman using Artermis (exactly Yuki from Vampire Knight's weapon), 6 black wings all equipped with blades on the edges of the outermost feathers, Spellcaster with staff, Doll master(like Evangeline).

Pureblood Vampire- A bit less than 50% of her existence. Can only be killed if stabbed or shot in the heart. In the dead centre it has to be. Very high healing abilities. Heals all cuts and physical wounds in less than 5 seconds after inflicted.

Musical Destruction – the art of using instruments and causing damage depending on where and of what destruction degree the musician wants. Any instruments can be used.

Staff Description – Top piece-Silver circle with gold circling and small spearhead-like weapons attached in the directions of north east south and west. That is attached to a rod is straight and is gold with a white section underneath. Where the top piece ends, there is a black ribbon tied there.

Face-Mid-calf length pitch black hair tied up in a high ponytail and fierce violet eyes.

Clothes – Black miniskirt with ¾ black tights and Artermis strapped on the outer right thigh. Dark brown combat boots. Purple short sleeved tight shirt with flares on the bottom. Black cape.

…..

**Gods that was one heck of typing to do. All under about 20 mins. I'm tired now. Hope you guys like it. **

**Next Chapter: Prologue The Meeting of Jena and Khamsin**

**Summary: What happened when they were young and the relationship is described. Also some of Jena's powers are show cased and seen. **

**Till next time!**


	2. Prologue

**Hi guys! I'm back with some more story for loveeeeeeee! Here's the meeting or shall I say engagement contract chapter between Jena and Khamsin. Enjoy! The journey has barely started so just be patient. Both Jena and Khamsin are 7 and 8 years of age.**

…

Chapter 2: Prologue

It was a very early morning and the Nbh'w family were travelling to the Imperial Ostian Palace. They were one of the most honoured families to have a child who was contracted to be the tuner that could save lands but also the maybe future husband to one of the Imperial Princesses. This is a very big honour.

XXXXX

Meanwhile the King and Queen were pacing and fretting if they had made the right choice for an engagement to that young man. Their first daughter had turned rebellious and refused the contract. Iulia was the same fierce determined character or to boot even stronger in composure. Whether she accepted the young boy as her eternal partner was solely her decision but beforehand the monarchs had already lectured the girl countless times but each time the results were all the same. Iulia just waited until they were finished and excused herself.

XXXXX

Jena wasn't really worrying about the boy. She just sat on the roof and tuned her pretty violin. After a while she stood up and started playing one of her all-time favourite songs which was 'River Flows in you' by Yiruma. When this song was played, all the bad feelings of people and creatures nearby would be soaked up by her and they would brighten up and be happy again. If someone watched carefully, the thoughts made her stronger and braver but also sometimes it would bring a tiny smile to her face. Little did she know that someone was watching.

XXXXX

Khamsin and his family heard the beautiful yet sorrowful music sounding crisp over the quietness of the morning. They were close enough to even see a feminine figure standing on the roof and playing the music. I wonder if she's the one I'm to be engaged to. Suddenly the music stopped and the anonymous person quickly packed up the instrument, jumped to the ground and entered the palace.

XXXXX

Eva's totally gonna kill me, Jena thought frantically as she rushed through the palace halls only stopping to bow to her parents and then rushing on to her training session. Grabbing her training suit which was a pair of tight skinny jeans, brown combat boots and purple top with two long ribbons coming out the sides and hanging down near her knees.

When she got to the arena set aside for her training, the specially employed pure-blooded vampire, Evangeline A.K McDowell, was already there.

"You're late, you know," she said loudly. The look on her face gave Jena a thought of what was going to happen today instead of the normal training. It was definitely a match where she had to fight Eva.

"As punishment for your lateness, you have to fight me until you become too tired to fight or their Majesties come and say stop," drawled Eva while walking to the other side of the dirt arena. Stretching to loosen up her muscles and then standing up to face the fearsome person who she was apprentice to, Jena started thinking of what to do as a plan. While she was calculating her master's strength, the King brought the visiting family into the arena. Eva's face lit up seeing them knowing that she could embarrass her pupil in front of her parents.

"You are just in time to see the official match between me and Jena. If you wish to sit then it would be best for you to see how much your daughter has improved for yourselves," a smirk crawled onto Eva's face as she finished her sentence. Jena resolved that she would beat up her friend soon after this was finished. Khamsin thought this may be a good idea to get an estimate of how big his possible mate's power was.

"Here we go, Jena, in front of the boy you may have to spend eternity with," taunted Eva knowing that it made the girl blush , "Ready, set, GO!" Both instantly moved behind the spot the other was standing a second ago. Seeing no one there, their heads looked up and saw each other at the opposite spot. Evangeline used Void Instant Movement and moved to where Jena stood waiting for her. Then the hand-to-hand combat started. It was nearly impossible to see their hands moving and only a couple of spurts of blood were the result of the fight. Calling on the dirt around her, Jena brought up a storm to blind her opponent and jumps out of the fight. She had turned a little bit of a bloody with a slash on both arms, one on her left cheek and quite a large slash on her stomach. The visiting family gasped at the amount of blood covering her clothes but they were assured that it was fine by the king. All her wounds healed immediately thanks to the vampires healing ability. When the dust storm cleared, Eva was there with her limbs pulled into an x-shape by invisible strings that Jena put there. A sharp dagger was pressed to her throat by Jena.

"Yield," a panting and still blushing princess whispered. Eva had not expected to have her student master the iron fan ability so quickly; she had only just used it in the last fight that they had.

"You win this round. Next times going to be horrible for you, having done this to me," Eva declared loudly as she was released from the strings that bound her there. A scared look appeared on the princess' face as she went to change clothes.

XXXXX

At the late breakfast, Khamsin's parents kept on asking whether Jena was ok after receiving so many wounds. After that the King and Queen excused themselves to do some things even after receiving a sour look from their poor little daughter who knew that they were scheming for her to get to know the boy.

When introductions were performed the two young children went and socialized to become better related. All this time Jena was thinking about what the boy was thinking that they do if they were engaged. Having a headstrong character just like her older sister, she decided to ask the question straight.

**And that's the end of the first part. Next chapter is the engagement contract of the two. What do you think about this chapter? I know it sucks but still I think I gave it a good go.**

**Till next time!**


	3. Engagement Contract

**Another chapter of this story which has barely started spinning the adventure so please don't give up on me. Please give comments and help improve my skills. I just can't be so good at everything in the first go so please be patient and be helpful to me. Sorry about all the demands. That's just what I do out of character.**

Chapter 3: Engagement Contract

"What do you plan on doing in the future if I say yes to the contract?" Jena said in a very unwavering way to break the silence and actually kind of frightened the person sitting next to her.

Wow, Khamsin thought, she really is that kind of brave and headstrong person that father and mother told me about. To be able to ask this kind of question without even stuttering or blushing I can't help but admire the courage in her, he thought while smiling, I really hope she says yes not because that way I'll become famous but just because I think I've already fallen for her a bit.

"Well… um, I don't really have any things in mind at the moment but I think just fulfilling my job in this world as a Flame Haze and helping you to protect the world since it is your job as an Imperial princess would be enough."

Not a bad answer for someone who doesn't really understand my current position in this world, Jena mused, but from all that I must admit to myself that he quite understands. I wonder if mother and father have told him anything about the vampire side of me or anything like that. I doubt that he knows about _that._

Authors Note - What it is referring to here is that on the right side of Jena's neck is a large tattoo (think of Zero from Vampire Knight's tattoo if you can) that she got when she was bitten by another pure-blooded vampire when she was young. Only the Imperial family know of this. Mostly there is an illusion spell cast over it. A bracelet with the same tattoo on it is the biggest thing Jena should fear. When a drop of the person with the tattoo's blood is on the bracelet and then put near the tattoo on the person's neck, the person with the tattoo if forced onto the nearest flat surface large enough to support their body and then magical daggers appear above the persons wrists and ankles paralysing them about 3-5 minutes depending on the closeness and intenseness of the users determination.

Suddenly a pin on Jena's dress lit up and a voice came out telling them that they were expected inside the palace for the princess to give her decision on the engagement. They both stood up and Jena looked one last time out over the gardens of the palace and said, "I guess it all comes down to me in the end depending on whether I say yes or no."

"Yeah, so are you going to accept it or not?"

"You're really that impatient are you? Can't even wait for 5 more minutes?" inquired Jena and received a nod for her answer, "Guess I'll tell you then. My answer is … yes."

"Seriously?," Khamsin could hardly believe his ears. The youngest Imperial princess had actually accepted him as her partner.

"Oh, would you have actually felt better if I said no? It's not too for me to say the opposite now," all traces of niceness had vanished and it was replaced by an ice cold voice that could make him freeze.

"No. I was just surprised at the answer."

"Then let's get going, everyone's waiting you know," she said as she stretched her out hand and waited. Accepting the grip he walked with the slighter shorter girl and entered the main hall where the rest of their families were waiting. The princess gently tightened her grip and then released her hold and walked towards the raised stage and spoke a couple of sentences and then gave her decision to the small crowd.

"After the short while of thinking time I was given, I concluded that there was only one thing that I could say to answer all of your current thoughts. Khamsin is truly a kind and understanding person just as I guessed so. In the end my decision is … yes." There was a large whoop and Asuna went over to clap (more like totally whack) her on the back and congratulate her little sister for her decision. The two pairs of parents went over and started conversing about the plans for future celebrations and also how to broadcast it onto TV to let the whole country know.

Evangeline was also there and felt the happiness for her little pupil knowing she would probably be blushing like mad from the fact that she didn't like flattery or embarrassing things. Looking at Jena was a little bit like her own past. Still with the happiness of a human yet not human at all. Taking things for granted that a creature like her should never even know of.

When the ceremony was over (it was just an exchange of rings and signing of papers which magically sealed the two of them together) the two of them were both lying on Jena's bed when she decided to tell her betrothed everything except the truth of how she became vampire or the tattoo.

"How much did my parents tell you about who I am?" she asked quietly since they were so close together.

"Well, she said that you are a little bit demon, Spellcaster, musical, singing destruction, swordsman and a doll master like the person you were fighting this morning." So after all he didn't know at all. Guess I'll tell him after all.

"There is actually one more trait to my identity. One that my parents didn't say anything about to you or to your parents." She just didn't know how to break the news to him.

"No worries, I already know about the vampire side of you. When we received the invitation, we already some research about you. The fast healing ability that you showed us this morning proved it for us."

A huge sigh of relief escaped from the tense and worried girl as she expressed her happiness for not having to break the horrible news to the boy whom she had already started falling in love with. For one problem she still doubted that he knew about the tattoo. Her personality really hated lying to anyone especially people near her heart. But she had been doing it for quite a number of years and she had to let not a word slip out or else she had to take the humiliation of everyone knowing that she had lied from the day she was changed and on.

During the years that have passed since then, the two went out into Mundungus Magicus(magical world) to keep the nation safe and back to the old world and save the humans whose power of existence that was going to be sucked out. Because of Khamsin's inability to fight well, Jena made up for it and together they survived many battles but after spending a little over two thousand years together both worlds were at war so they had to separate and go back to their own homes to fight.

When the wars were over, both of them spent many years wandering around trying to find the other and be reunited. It was in this period of time that Jena met Negi and his fighting crew at the Old World when they battled the Creator. It was then that she gained some allies that were thirsting for adventures. So she made a deal with them that she would call them if some kind of major world crisis was going on and large scale teleport them over as more army.

Khamsin used this time to continue doing his job as a Flame Haze and maintain the balance of the world but he also kept on looking for his mate but didn't manage to find her. Neither gave up knowing that one day they would see each other again.

**Ok this is it for another chapter. I tried to type some more since the other chapters were quite short. Next chapter we will actually be doing some battle scene even I totally suck at it I will put my best foot forward and try to improve a little bit at a time. I hope you will read and review this for me so that I can somehow improve. Our journey is only just starting so keep those seatbelts on tight. (evil glint of eye)**

**Till next time!**


	4. Alliances

**The good part's starting now. This is from the 16****th**** episode of Shakugan no Shana Season 3 the part just when Sophie and Flame Hazes are gathered in the airport and are discussing plans for the moving out and getting alliances. I plan to change the fates of a couple of characters including the honourable tuner who is supposed to die. I'm doing this because I think a good plot is always ruined if a character dies. Do you guys agree?**

Chapter 4: Alliance 

"Yo!" cried an energetic voice. Shana and her small group of friends looked towards the direction of the voice to find Sophie, Khamsin and Rebecca standing on an elevator coming towards them.

"Ah, I'm glad you mad it here as planned," said an emotionless Khamsin.

A couple of minutes later found them all standing in a semi-circle around their leader, Sophie.

"Now, then…We got our asses kicked, as the kids say," announced a smiling Sophie while the rest of the group just hid their inner feelings about the losing of that battle.

"Well that's quite a speech to be given by a leader that everyone trusts and believes in so that they will succeed under her command," a cool voice that made Khamsin start since that was a voice he had heard before yet not for nearly 30 years now. Everyone looked behind them to find a 9 year old girl with long gorgeous black hair and her mother who had two pigtails tied up with bells. The two girls seemed to stand out from the rest of the crowd since their eye colours were quite unique. The younger one had striking purple eyes that were emphasized by her hair while the older had one green eye and one blue eye that stood out against her orange hair.

"J-Jena, is that you?" exclaimed a wide-eyed Khamsin as everyone looked between the two of them. The Flame Hazes had sensed an incredible aura around the two girls when they started talking to each other.

"Are you stupid or something! Of course it's me, baka_** (1)**_!," cried a slightly-annoyed Jena, "Oh, and to answer your questions about who I am and on what relationship I have with Khamsin, I am the younger of the two Imperial Ostian Princesses, Jena, Shadow of the Night, The One Who Knows All and partner to the Dark Evangel. The lady standing behind me is my older sister, Asuna, User of Magic/Power of Existence Cancel. If it is possible I would like to discuss some details of possible alliance more privately because...yeah, you know the reason."

"Ah, yes that would be very beneficial if we were to have some allies who are so powerful on our side to aid us in our battle," replied a calm Sophie who hadn't lost her composure at all. "If you would follow us," she quietly said then turned and left. Most of the group went as well to ask Sophie about the identity of the newcomers but Shana and Khamsin stayed behind to walk with the ladies. Asuna was caught up with answering questions about her and her sister from Shana who was curious so that left the couple to walk together and talk about how they spent the years without seeing each other.

"It's a surprise to see you here when I thought you rarely even turned up in places like this where there are many officers who could recognize you so easily even when you aged around and have disguises," Khamsin whispered to his fiancée carefully since he didn't want anyone to notice that there was a very infamous criminal standing next to him.

"You always worry too much about something and make it seem too obvious what aim to protect is so that is one of the flaws when you're fighting, I noticed it during the countless years we spent travelling together. I guess now we can do that again," answered Jena who was happy to be back with the person she cared about the most, "Oh, we're here."

When all the Flame Hazes entered they were really surprised to find 39 extra people (list is below) standing around or sitting in chairs. When it was explained that this was the true size of the offered alliance, they were astonished and decided that they had to get this alliance at all costs. Everyone sat around the two people who were offering a helping hand to the Flame Hazes who had lost the mass of their army. The chat went on for two hours and plans on assaults on the enemy's base were made and then a little about Jena's and Asuna's past was told to the others so that they understood a bit more about them. Khamsin listened and found out that she only talked about what happened when the two of them were living their own lives and battled on their own.

The rest of the time each individual spent deciding whether they would want to join in the fight. Most of the participants were pumped and couldn't wait for it to begin. All agreed to the plans. Everybody went off to spend a little more time before having to leave with the Flame Hazes. Jena spent this time with Eva and Negi confirming their Magia Erebrea plans which could be used if they were overpowered or losing the fights. After she spent time telling her loved one what happened for her to gain so many sudden allies in 30 or so years. He seemed surprised that she had gone through so much and he regretted for not being there. The two of them wanted to see each other's powers and Jena bet that he hadn't really gotten any stronger than before they parted ways.

Goodbyes and wishes were given to each other as the two teams parted to go on their own ways to fight the battle their own way. To conserve space and some money the extra people had used Kaede's cape and live in that house for the journey to New York where they would request for the help of the Four Gods of the Motherland.

On the way there Khamsin saw that his partner was very troubled by something. He envied her mind reading abilities because he wanted to be able to comfort her and at the moment she was just looking out the window at the fluffy clouds. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention and he asked her what was on her mind that made her think so much and ignore what was going on around her.

"Well for nearly about a month now I've been having the same dream every night and I don't know whether it's supposed to be a message about something or not. It bothers me not knowing about it. The dream is just pictures of many of us, including you, standing around something and looking all sad. After that there seems to be the power of existence of someone who dies that disintegrates into pieces and floats into the sky. I don't know if it's going to happen soon or many years later because all of us are present and the background scene is also something I can't recognize and tell where exactly it is. It really is annoying having to worry about this kind of stuff," Jena finished the conversation by looking back out the window.

The same dream for a month! That was a long time and every night the same thing! Would she have been scared thinking every night before going to sleep, thought Khamsin, or was it okay with her since she was a strong person mentally and she rarely showed her true feelings but still …this was a seriously mind puzzling thing that had occurred.

"Can you show me the dream, please? I have been to more places than you so I may know."

"Alright then," was the answer and they put their foreheads together and the dream was brought up. It truly was strange. When they came reality, it really made no sense when he thought it over. I guess I'll just do my best to help decipher the dream, Khamsin thought with a shrug.

The rest of the journey went smoothly and the people in the cape didn't really cause any difficulties for the people outside in the Old World.

At the airport, Shana, Chiara and Jena were told to wait on two of the Gods who were coming by plane to New York City. Jena was sent having met the gods before so it was that her appearance may change the decision of the Gods if they didn't want to lend their aid and help. They didn't have to wait long and discovered that delicious things could make Shana cute and pretty. Jena made a mental note to do this and embarrass her later on.

"Hey. Doing well, twins and shining arrows?" asked the God of Dead, Southvalley, and his contractor Tezcatlipoca.

"Yes. I'm glad you're well also,' answered Chiara who then moved away so Southvalley could address Shana.

"I haven't seen you around before lately so you must be a new one?" inquired Tezcatlipoca.

"Yes I am the Great Flame of Heaven's contractor, Flame-Haired Red-Hot Eyed Hunter, Shana. It is a great honour to meet you."

"Also you there my little flower who has the strongest dark power ever. How's your life going lately without us to be there with you?" Southvalley teased Jena while she became a very red colour.

"What was that, you filthy mouthed cur!" shouted back Jena who had had a sudden temper rise at the way the man had started talking to her.

"My, my. You certainly have learned some names to call people over the years," Chalciuhtlicue, Crimson Lord over Westshore commented on the way that she spoke.

"Well I have to say being a princess has its good points," Jena answered with a thumbs up, "Now let's get down to the real business."

**Ok that's it for another chapter. Will try and type as fast as possible and upload but please read and review cuz I need tips for battle scenes if possible. Thanks!**

List of Allies

Negi, Fate, Tamaki, Shiori, Houroma, Shirabe, Cat Girl of Fate's (I can't remember her name), Konoka, Setsuna, Makie, Yue, Haruna, Chachamaru, Zazie, Asakura, Natsumi, Tatsumiya, Nodoka, Chisame, Ku, Kaede, Chao, Fuka, Fumika, Ayaka, Chizuru, Kotarou, Ako, Akira, Yunna, Nagi, Rakan, Alberio, Evangeline, Eishun, Kurt, Seras, Ricardo.

**Next Chapter- The Fighting Begins**

**The good bit finally comes out after chapters of waiting. I will do the best I possibly can. Thanks for reading and please review this for me.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
